When diagnosing problems, technicians often use modern test equipment that provides the technician with graphical representations of data concerning the system being analyzed. For example, when analyzing the ignition system of a vehicle, an automotive technician may be provided with e.g., a data graph indicative of the engine RPM (i.e., rotations per minute). The data used to generate these graphs may be retrieved from multiple data sources, such as: a) the electronic control unit and b) an ignition wire of the motor vehicle being diagnosed. Unfortunately, these data sources may include both real-time data sources (e.g., the ignition wire) and time-delayed data sources (e.g., the electronic control unit), resulting in misaligned data graphs.